The Human Child With Pointed Ears
by CoolGIRL2012
Summary: Paxton looked at him. " I understand you are mad, but according to science, if you were to grow a hundred clones only one would survive. We were apparently wrong. The human and alien DNA merged better than expected and now we have a bunch of screaming infants." He said with some disgust in his voice. The Doctor stared at him. " Are you saying there are more?" He said with shock ..
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Chapter 1

Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'pol, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Read walked down the hall to sickbay. They were all dwelling on today's recent event and nobody knew what to say. They were still shocked in horror with along countless others. A woman, of thirty years or so just walked into the embassy and dropped dead. Giving T'pol no more than a couple strays of hair.

Everyone was stressed out do to this and hoped Phlox had made some progress. When they had been on the calm his voice sound enlightening but very troubled. After that, they left there post and went to report to sickbay. Not knowing what to expect.

When they arrived the saw Phlox looking at DNA strands and was holding a PAD. When he saw the Captain and the others he quickly responded.

"I have just received word from Starfleet medical, her wounds were to severe, and she didn't survive."

When Reed heard this he then responded, " Do you think the wound could have been self inflicted. "

" They don't know, they didn't know who she was."

" Her name was Suzan Cory. She was a medical technetium. She had been having some emotional trouble. T'pol exclaimed.

She looked as if she was about to say more before Trip cut her off. He looked Phlox in the eye and then asked. "Any idea who the hair belongs to."

" Yes I have a very good idea. It belonged to a child, no older than six months old. It contains Vulcan and Human DNA. I decided to check for matches in the star fleet database. When I got the results I checked three more times, I even used a Klingon procedure just to make sure. Phlox responded

"And!" Archer asked quickly.

According to every analysis, this child is the offspring of Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Soval

Ambassador Soval was sitting quietly in his office doing his work. Ever sense Admiral Forrest died things had been hard. Star Fleet seemed to run smoother with him around.

"I guess didn't realize how much I liked him until he died." He responded sadly. Know he had to put up with Gardner; the two of them didn't seam to meet eye to eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Captain Archer stood in horror along with his fellow members. He could not believe this, he didn't want to believe this, but the evidence was right there. " You have got to be joking Phlox." He responded trying to sound at ease.

Captain I wish I were, if you wish, I could let Sub-commander T'pol check my work. But I have made no mistake."

Archer nodded his head and looked at T'pol and exclaimed, "you do that."

With the exception of T'pol and Phlox, everyone else left sickbay.

Everyone held their heads down; they were all wondering the same thing. "Did Soval and Amanda really have a child? No impossible, I couldn't be."

Captain Archer continued the silence until the three were about to split up and go to their posts. He then responded to Lieutenant Reed, " Lieutenant, please so if you can find out anything.

Malcolm then said, " Like what Sir."

"Anything, if Amanda ever came in contact with Soval or guarded him. We need to be prepared just incase. Hopefully I am just over reacting.

Yes sir responded Malcolm.

They all went back to their posts. Waiting for Phlox to come back on the calm. Oddly enough, the captain started jiggling in his seat. Everyone pretended not to notice, but long after, everyone started doing it themselves.

''Malcolm literally looks like he is going to have a nerves breakdown. " They Captain Archer thought to himself, almost laughing. But found away to mountain a professional face.

After what felt like an hour, Phlox was on the Calm again, asking them to emidlity report to sickbay.

When The Captain and Melcome both arrived, they saw Phlox and T'pol attacking depressed.

Captain, there is no mistake; this child is the offspring of Ambassador Soval and Amanda Cole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Soval sat on the ground, legs crossed, with his eyes on the candle. For the past six months, he had not felt like his normal self. He was constantly depressed, tired, scared and very lonely.

He could not seem to figure out what was causing these emotions. Nothing bad had happened lately, with the exception of Admiral Forrest 's death, which he tried not to think about. But no matter how hard he tried; he could not seem to figure out what was causing it.

Soval sighed, he was getting older. This was the normal stage of life he thought. But even when he told himself that, he still had a hard time believing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What " Captain Archer screamed at T'pol. Looking very scared. " I can't believe this"

" Captain" T'pol exclaimed. " I would not like to believe this myself, but the evidence Phlox examined is correct. This child is the offspring of Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval."

Captain Archer could barely speak. " What am I going to tell Admiral Gardner."? He thought in horror. Jonathan began to think the worst until he heard T'pol called his name.

"Captain."

" Yes," responded Captain Archer in almost a hoarse voice.

" What should we do?" She asked.

" I will contact Ambassador Soval and MACO Amanda Cole to come aboard. After we have set this straight with them. Then I will report our findings to Admiral Gardner. Is there anything else? I need to know before I contact them."

"Yes Sir," responded Lieutenant Reed. " I did a little bit of research on MACO Amanda Cole. Apparently Miss Cole was given a one-year assignment to guard Ambassador Soval. She however, in the report, only served for nine months. She claims for personal reasons she had to leave. Miss Cole during this time could have gotten pregnant, left Star Fleet temporally, had the child removed and transported to an anteater. As far as we know, Soval may have no knowledge of the child."

"We will find out soon enough Lieutenant." Archer replied hastily.

He went emiditly to his quarter; he was determined to find out what was going on.

When he entered his quarters, he stared at the computer screen in horror! Did Soval and Amanda really have child? How would they both react? Would Soval look to Amanda in horror? Would they think this was a joke? Or would Soval use his logic and tell him that this was impossible.

All of these questions rambled in Jonathan's head. Wondering what the future would bring. He didn't even know what he was going to tell Soval. But he knew that he had to do it. Even though he really didn't.

He moved his hand towards his computer screen. Turning on the device. Quivering all over. Not knowing what to aspect. He first dialed Soval number. Hoping he would come up on the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soval was in the middle of his private meditation when he heard the caller go of. He opened his eyes, and walked over to the computer. He was surprised to see Captain Archer's face, and began to worry. Whenever they both met, it was never really a good sign.

"Captain, it is agreeable to her from you."

" As from you Ambassador."

" I will need you to come aboard my ship at 0800 hours. There is much we need to disgust."

"What do we need to disgust Captain?"

" I will tell you when you are safely aboard my ship. It's not safe to tell you over this line."

"As you wish captain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Archer sighed in relief that had been easier than he had expected. Telling him was going to be the hard part, Jonathan thought, almost nervily.

"Now onto MACO Amanda Cole." He almost said out loud.

He quickly switched over the users and then called Amanda Cole, trying to look as professional as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda Cole was peacefully sleeping on the couch, in her apartment. She had been very tired lately and had not been able to keep up with work. Amanda could not seem to figure out what was causing this. The doctors had said her blood pressure was very low and she needed to take some time off, but they hadn't located the affect.

"Strange," she thought to herself. Closing he eyes even harder, as if she was still asleep.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. " It can't be time to get up already, she thought." Standing up, dragging her butt towards the computer. She flipped it on and saw captain Archer's face come onto the screen.

"Captain."

"Corporal."

"What do owe this pleasure captain."

"I need you to report to the ship, by 0800 hours. Can you do that? He replied.

"I think so, your not still trying to get me to sign back on to Enterprise are you?"

" You will see soon enough." Jonathan responded.

'' Archer out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I have accomplished what I can at the moment, I just need to wait. Jonathan thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paxton looked at his chief medical Officer. He was already beginning to lose hope that his plan would not prevail. But it had to, he thought, for humanity.

The abomination would work, no matter what !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You want more review

:)


	2. Chapter 2: Help Me Daddy

Chapter 4

Paxton looked at his chief medical doctor as he gave his status report. " The child has contracted a high fever over all and it is only increasing, what do you propose we do?"

" I need you to keep him alive long enough for are plan to work. After that, he won't matter anymore. Paxton smirked as he walked down the hall of the mining facility.

He didn't care for the child in general, but he cared enough to save humanity. "This baby, will one day mean the fate of humanity, if he dies, I will be happy to assure you that you can join him." He said in a quite serious manner.

His medical officer looked immediately uncomfortable. This frightened him and he began to think the worse. The doors to the baby's quarters were just up ahead. He began to start praying that the child was making process. He really didn't want to join his ancestors yet.

They opened the door and saw the baby lying in the crib. " He looks so innocent." Paxton exclaimed as his officer started looking over reports on the baby's health.

"He immune system is working, he is fighting it off." The doctor said. With joy in his voice.

Paxton turned his head. " Then that's good news, for both of you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Soval twisted and turned in his bed. The emotions he was beginning to feel were strong. He could sense his own fear, why he was afraid, he couldn't seem to understand why.

Soval looked around, he felt something was watching him. He had felt that something was watching him for the past six months. Everyday however the feeling got more and more immense. As if it were growing on him.

Soval had gone to the doctor, tons of times, due to this problem. Each time however, they had told him he was perfectly healthy.

He looked at the clock, twelve p.m. Soval still had awhile before he need to get up. But he did so anyway. Soval got out of bed and went to meditate. He closed his eyes and began to clear his head.

He then entered hi meditational trace. But sensed he was not alone. Someone else was there, in his head. But how he thought. This thing that was there was small, weak, hungry, and alone.

He opened his eyes, in his meditational trance. A child sat at his feet. One thumb in its mouth and its eyes looking at him. The child looked so innocent. Its skin so soft and its eyes so loving.

He reached forward and picked up the child, and looked astonished. This child was no ordinary child; just by looking at the baby's eyes, you could tell it was a Vulcan hybrid.

The child's eyes stared into his eyes. No one moved or did anything but stare. Then out of nowhere, the child to the thumb out of its mouth and placed it on Soval head.

One moment everything was normal and the next he felt a swarm of emotions that were similar to his. Soval yanked his head back, not moving anything. But only hearing three simple words.

"Help me daddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Every bone in Soval's body seemed to hurt when he woke up. At first he thought it was just him, but when he woke and saw he was on the floor he relized this was something greater.

As he slowly moved off the floor he began to question many things. " Why am I on the floor ?" " Why do feel so bad?" '" What happened to me?"

He tried hard to remember, but nothing came to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Jonathan Archer awoke the next morning. He had gotten little sleep and was ready for Soval and Amanda to start talking. However that would have to wait for another two hours.

Captain Archer got dressed and then cleanup. After that he went down to his private mess. Waiting for T'pol and Commander Tucker to arrive.

Ten minutes later they did. T'pol and Trip looked almost as tired as he did. But he really couldn't blame them. Everyone was surprised as he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda quickly got ready. She was almost ready to leave, but she had to apply a couple of simple things. Even as a MACO, she cared about her appearance. Sure she didn't use five pounds worth of makeup. But Amanda would wear alittle from time to time.

As she finished, she began to wonder what the captain wanted. Amanda had contacted some friends in her squad and they hadn't gotten invited to Enterprise. She began to wonder if she was in trouble or if captain Archer simply wanted to come back.

Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soval quickly put on his normal Vulcan attire. He was still at loss to why he had fell a sleep on the floor, but as time went bye, he began to think about it less and less.

He greatly wondered why Captain Archer had called him to Enterprise. But Soval would soon find out.

He pulled on his robe to go over him and was out the door. Soval looked his apartment door and then told his secretary, " If all goes well, I should be back by 1 p.m."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Captain Archer went to the launch bay along with his first officer and head Tactical man.

He watched as Soval and Amanda's shuttle pulled in and put on his professional face. "This was going to be along day," he thought.

Soval and Amanda both stepped out of the shuttle. They were both curious on why they had been chosen to come aboard. But had failed to learn anything from each other.

They both approached Captain Archer, slowly and quietly. When they finally reached him, Amanda and Soval greeted him with respect. They were both trying to be as friendly as possible not knowing what to expect.

Captain Archer quickly replied, " We need to got sickbay immediately, there is something that we need to show both of you."

" Is someone ill, captain?" Soval asked firmly.

" Not that we know of at the moment, but there is something else we need to show both you. Trust me, you will need evidence Soval."

The captain then stared long and hard at Amanda. Wondering if she had gotten pregnant with Soval's child. He could tell she was confused and was wondering what she had to with this.

" May we proceed Captain," Soval said unapatiently. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

Captain Archer waved his head. They walked down to sickbay in cold silence. When they arrived Captain Archer opened the door and let everyone go in ahead of him. He closed the door, locked it and then went into Phlox's office to get him.

Phlox came out with a data PADD in his arm and greeted Amanda and Soval with a nice big, Phlox smile. "He can surely be optimistic, even when you are in a heep of trouble. Archer thought to himself.

There was silence for a couple of moment. Then Ambassador Soval attempted to make conversation and replied, " how has the investigation gone so far." He asked inquisitively.

Jonathan immediately looked relieved, this had started better than he had planned. " Well, oddly enough, that's what were hear to talk about."

" I see Captain, have you notified Admiral Gardner of your findings."

" No." Archer responded

" I don't understand, why have you invited me to talk about this, and yet you have not invited to Admiral Gardner?" Soval questioned

" I thought it would be better to talk to you and Amanda first."

" Why do you need to talk to us Captain, if you don't mind me asking." Amanda asked.

" Not at all, so lets get started." Captain Archer responded as optimistic possible, even though he was really making a bad impression.

There was another silence, and then Captain Archer started.

"Nearly a day ago, a women named Susan Cory walked into the embassy and dropped down dead. She was a medical technetium. Susan Cory had also been having some emotional trouble and took leave from work nearly a year ago."

"I see captain, what does this have to do with us?" Soval asked, seeming mildly confused.

" Susan Cory was caring something with her. A small flask of hairs. And its because of those hairs' we found, that you are hear. "

Soval raised and eyebrow at this and Amanda had a blank expression on her face Captain Archer got the immediate impression that they were seriously confused.

"Go on Captain," Soval exclaimed

Archer swallowed hard, and then said, " It belonged to a child, no older than six's months old. When Phlox got the results he was very surprised he checked three more times just make sure. A later had my first officer T'pol check him and she got the same results."

"And." Amanda blurted out before she could stop herself.

" The child contains both Vulcan and Human DNA." The captain explained.

Phlox then pushed the button on the computer and you could see DNA strands mix.

" According to every analysis, this child is your offspring." The captain said rather sternly.

" All of the sudden, Soval was frozen, and the words "Help me Daddy," echoed threw his mine.

Chapter 6

"No that's impossible, we have never been involved." Cried Amanda, trying to deny it.

But before anyone could make a response, Soval fell side ways and hit nearly half a dozen-bio cylinders off the counter. He felt major agony. But the cuts he had received were so little. It was the pain of the child he was feeling. Hunger, sadness, humiliation, and grief. But it was only then in that moment, that he realized the child was his and no one other. "How it exists," he thought, " Is unknown. But it is mine"

Captain Archer and T'pol rushed to his side. But Soval pushed them away. All he did was stare at the floor and breathe heavily. Lost in complete thought. He slowly raised his head, not knowing what to say!

Soval pushed his hair out of his fore head. Slowly got of the ground and looked away. Trying to find some logic on what he was about to say.

He then turned back around and saw many stern faces looking at him.

" Amanda we have child."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight, you claim that you have this telepathic bond, with our supposed" kid" and yet we have never been involved? Amanda said rather harshly.

Unless Vulcans don't have kids the way we do, please enlighten me. She continued.

'I understand that logically this sounds very illogical Amanda but …

"No, let me get one thing straight, I have never been pregnant." She said loudly, announcing it in front of Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval.

"Look Amanda, Soval claims he is the father and we have genetical proof in sickbay. With all do respect the odds are against you. " The Captain said, wishing he didn't have to take sides.

"I am not the mother of this child!" Amanda said shouting

" Well then fine, let me ask this, have you ever been involved ?"

"No,'' Responded both Amanda and Soval.

" Ok now I am just confused, what do you mean Soval you have a child and yet you have never been involved?" Jonathan exclaimed

"I can't explain captain how it exist, but there is a child out their that is ours" Soval returned.

Amanda looked like she could explode, " No there isn't.

"Tell me Amanda, have you been experiencing problems lately such as depression, great sadness, and loneness." Soval retorted.

"What does that matter?" she asked.

" I believe that there is a bond being built between us.

" I what." She questioned.

'' I can not explain, but I can show you."

" How so?" She responded.

He reached his hand forward to put it on her face, but she yanked back.

" I will not hurt you. He said gently.

Soval then extended it again and placed his hand on her temple.

" My mind to your mine, mine to your thoughts, our minds our merging, our minds are one. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Amanda saw it all unfold. She felt what he felt. She saw what he saw. The child. "Help me daddy." His emotions and what caused them.

She yanked back. " We need to find our child know!"


	3. Chapter 3: Everything

Chapter 7

Captain Archer could not believe this! One moment Amanda was denying that this child was her's and the next it is!

He stood in horror, watching Soval and Amanda. Soval looked satisfied, as if he had just proved his point. He was standing straight and tall. Almost as if, he was ready to take any punch, you could throw.

Amanda on the other hand, was looking at the floor. Trying to think about what she had just seen. Amanda looked like she could start crying! She was a MACO, and MACO's don't cry. But the emotions she was feeling were too strong. Some of these emotions, were not her own! Every second she lived, she was bonded closer to Soval. She could feel it. The intensity of his emotions were becoming part of her own. But the emotion of sadness was her own.

Amanda slowly raised her head. Slowly looking between Soval and Captain Archer.

There was silence, but it did not last for long. Captain Archer then responded, " What am I going to tell the admiral?''

"Everything." Soval said blankly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paxton looked threw the window, over the moon. In nearly seventy-two hours, his plan would be put to use. The time had come. Paxton had been waiting all his life for this moment and no one was going to ruin it!

He slowly turned around and saw the Abomination lying before him. Paxton eyed the child slowly. The child's thumb was in his mouth and it was just staring at him.

"Its eyes are so hypnotizing!" That was something Paxton had noted from the moment the child was born.

Paxton then smirked at this comment, '' Just like your father's, that filthy hobgoblin.' But you're no different. " He spat.

The child however only continued to stare at him, not showing any sort of weakness. Being quieter than a mouse.

Paxton had insulted the child multiple times and had never even gotten a single response. He was always quiet. The only time he wasn't was when Doctor Cory was around. The doctor always seemed to joy him. But now she was gone and he would have to get use to that!

Paxton had an evil grin on his face. He laughed and smirked. He neared the child and was about to pick him up and jolt him around when something happened.

Something so powerful that made him change his mine. There was a voice inside of Paxton's head.

A little voice. One that sounded small, but powerful at the same time was heard. "Why are you doing this to me." Then all was silent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything?" Captain Archer responded. Sounding a little irked off. This was not going to be one of his better days. He knew it, Soval knew it, and Amanda knew it.

Archer tried hard not to think about the future, on what it would bring, but he couldn't. All he could do was nod his head and give the best orders he could.

" I want you two stay here on Enterprise until morning. I think it might be better if we talk to the admiral in person than on the computer. "

" Agreed Captain," Soval exclaimed. Trying to sound as casual as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Some day T'pol, don't you think ? Trip said randomly. Yesterday had been a total shock and know, he was waiting for the captain to brief T'pol and him on the situation. " Was this child really the offspring of Corporal Cole and Ambassador Soval ! " He thought to himself. Was Soval looking to Amanda in shame or was he denying the child was his ?

T'pol looked at him and then replied," due to resent events, all of us have been extremely stressed. Soval and Amanda will feel more weight than the rest of us after today."

"I know," Trip said, " but I never took Soval, to be the sort of Man, to mess around with a human women. Never less a MACO !

T'pol wanted to say the same, but due to what happened between her and Trip, she couldn't agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Soval and Amanda slowly walked out the door ! They were completely quiet. Not knowing what to say to one another. Amanda kept her eyes down at the floor as she walked. Soval tried to make him look more brave than he really was. Finally he responded,"Do you believe me !" he said slowly taking a breath.

" I have seen what you have seen Soval and felt what you have felt. I know, somewhere in this universe, there is a a child and it is ours. But to answer your question I do believe, and no matter what, we will find our baby!


	4. Chapter 4: Boy or Girl ?

Paxton looked in horror, not knowing what to say or do. Had he imagined it or was he simply going mad. He tried hard to look the child in the eyes, but he could tell that this "thing" would not take him seriously. There was a smirk on his face. Its long straight eyebrows raising upward, and its dark chocolate eyes staring upon him.

Paxton fists clenched hardly ! If this baby had not been the fate of humanity, he would not be in this position. He a have that this baby was messing with him. Driving him out of his head ! Making him feel like a lunatic. This was something he had constantly asked his medical doctor, " Are Vulcan's telepathic ?"

Every time Paxton had asked him this, his doctor responded, " They are not telepathic, the are empathetic. Unless you are touching him or he is touching you, there is no mind exchange.

Paxton would simply nod his head. " Maybe it has something to do with my white blood cell disorder. It could explain for these unnatural occurences.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soval looked Amanda in the eye ! Nothing felt right! Nothing at all. The bond that was created between them was very uncomfortable. There was no privacy ! They could sense each others worries and read each others mind. It was only until they re-met a couple of hours ago, that they realized this.

Amanda wanted to just stand there forever. Looking into each others eyes. They were quiet for several seconds. Finally Soval exclaimed, " I need to meditate and you should get some rest. "

Amanda felt like smirking, tomorrow they would be in the admirals' office, explaining how they had a kid, never broke Star Fleet regulations, and some how never knew about it. The last thing she would be getting tonight was rest. But she needed time to clear her head. She was officially a mother now and needed to think.

Amanda nodded her head and walked to her quarters. Walking as slowly as she could. Soval watched until she was out of eyes view !

Soval could not believe he had just lied to her ! "Now its time for a trip to sick bay", he thought.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Captain Archer had his head in his hands. He was doomed he thought. John had hoped and prayed that he would not have to cross this path, but apparently he did.

The CALM went off. Archer slowly raised his head and responded to come in.

It was T'pol. They had a lot to talk about!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Soval strolled into sick bay. He was a little nerved up, but he was determined to find out one thing. Girl or boy ? That was the one thing that had been picking at him. Was he the father of the daughter or was did he have a son.

Soval began to imagine what it would be like, to be a father again. If he had a daughter, he would spoil her with affection, tell her fascinating stories about Vulcan, and teach her how to embrace his ways.

If he had a son, he would be strict, teach him how to fight, learn, and embrace the teachings of Surak. Soval had never had a son, only a daughter. His dead wife had only ever wanted one and Soval respected that, despite his own interests.

Soval eyed Phlox in the corner of the room. The Doc was reading a Data PADD, but he quickly peered up.

Soval then exclaimed, " Doctor, I would like to ask a personal favor, if you don't mind ?

" Certainly, what do you need ?"

"Would you be able to tell me if my offspring is a girl or boy?"

Phlox then smiled the biggest smile you could ever see, and then replied, " I can't tell you here, because there are other medical officers in this room. This must stay secret. "

Soval nodded his head sadly, but Phlox then responded, "But you might find out what you are looking for in here." He said handing Soval a white envelope. " Any questions, let me know !"

"Yes doctor."

Soval took the envelope and was off to his quarters. He was practically running. But he could not wait another moment. As he reached it, he threw open the door and locked it.

He then moved to his desk and sat down. Ripped the envelope open, and poured out all the papers. The envelope contained growth charts, statistics, DNA samples, and anything else Phlox was able to pick up.

Soval raced threw everything, throwing unimportant things to the side. Until finally what seemed like forever, he came across an animation picture on what the child looked like.

Soval looked down and examined the parts.

They were Male.


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting

There was strong silence. For a moment Soval could not speak or think. He did not breath and he did not move. Soval was shocked. The baby boy he had always wanted, and thought would never get, was right here in front of him ! Not directly though. But he was closer than he thought. For the first time in years, Soval did something he would never do or admit, he smiled. When a Vulcan male smiled,it was a very BIG deal. It was like a human man screaming in rejoice !

To be a father again, something he never thought he would get the chance to do over ! And here he was, looking at his son's animation baby pictures ! All Soval could do was stare at the picture, the baby looked so beautiful. He wanted to just reach into the picture and take the boy out of it. Hold him in his arms and cradle him.

But he couldn't, he couldn't at all. Soval had no idea where the child was. All he could do was clear his mine and say, " Where are you."

Words echoed threw his head like a voice in a cave ! His eyes quickly raised open, as if he had been expecting this ! He was about to respond, when Paxton and his chief medical officer came to his side for his weekly checkup.

" The child is healthy Sir."

"Good." Paxton responded.

" You will also be happy to know, there have been no other reports, of Vulcan telepathic children, from the other doctors." He said, almost making a joke.

Paxton however did not find this amusing, he felt like he could slap the doctor right now.

" If that is all Doctor, please resume your work ! Paxton said fiercely.

The medical doctor noted that the joke he had told was not as amusing, as he had anticipated. He nodded and left.

" I know I heard something IT. You may be able to convince everyone that I am nuts, but I know its you ! I wonder what else you can do and who else you can communicate with ! Ha ? Or are you just to stupid to admit it ! he said in a mockingly tone.

For the a million time, the baby just stayed there without making a single noise.

Paxton was about to press on, when he heard the COM go off.

He quickly went to answer it and responded, " Who is it?"

"This is Mason, please report to the bridge now !"

"Ok, will do, see you later it !

The doors closed and the small child was left.

Know it was time for him to work some magic !

Soval collected the papers and headed down to Amanda's room. It was nearly 10 a clock, but he could sense through their bond that she was not tired. Amanda was extremely stressed. She would not be falling a sleep anytime soon. Soval knocked on her door. A couple second's later he heard a voice telling him to come in.

Amanda was sitting on her bed, when she looked up she responded before thinking, " Ambassador."

" You may call me Soval. "

" Alright then,...Soval, you find anything ?

" Yes I did, plenty !

" And what may that be ?

Soval walked next to her and sat down on the bed. He handed her the envelope and waited for her to open it.

" Whats this ?" Amanda said while opening it !

" Everything you need to know."

Amanda finally rip it open. Right on top, you could see the picture of the baby boy !

Her mouth fell open. But a smile twitched her lips. " We have a son Soval !" She said shocked

" Yes we do." He said normally.

This seemed to bother Amanda a great deal. She did not like the way Soval it ! Just plain normally.

" Aren't you happy." She said confused.

"Of course I am, but I am not as surprised because I have already looked at the pictures !"

"You what ?" Amanda said harshly !

" I said, that I already..."

" I heard you Soval. I really did, but that's not the problem ! The problem is that you didn't wait for me. We should have looked at it together as a family. Believe it or not, it's both our baby. Not just yours ! Both of ours ! Do you understand ?

" Yes I do, but as the father of the child, I felt obligated to ..."

" Ya Soval, and as the mother our SON I feel obligated to know these things at the exact time you do. Not to our later after you have read everything out of the book."

" Please explain which book we are talking about, but if you have a desire to know, I was never reading a book ! Soval said with a hint irritation.

" Soval there is no ... Never mind, the point is, I want to know these thing. OK ! Believe it or not I am stressed, tired, and confused ! I just found out I am a mother nearly five hours ago and I don't know what to do ! Amanda said barring her hands on her head.

Soval moved closer and put his arm around her. Even though it was not very Vulcan, he did it anyway.

" Amanda," he said in a soft voice. Her eyes gaised into his !

" Everything is going to be alright."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll

The child had been listening to every word his parents had been saying. He felt their emotions and acationally they felt his.

Just then, two medical officers came in. " We need to sedate the child, in order to move him across the phasilty without being noticed."

" Agreeded.I will get it " The other said !

It happened so fast, one moment the boy's eyes were opened and the next he was dead asleep!

The doctors then carried him out of the room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

Amanda's eyes began to twitch, and close slowly. It was only then he realized what had happened ! The baby had shot this emotion threw their bond.

Soval tried to block it, but before he knew it, he himself was getting weaker and weaker. His eyes heavier and heavier. Nothing felt right. The last thing he remembered was falling a sleep in Amanda's arms.

11111111111111111111111111111111

For all those people who read my story PLEASE LISTEN. IF YOU WANT MORE YOU MUST REVIEW. IF NOT SAY GOOD BYE TO THIS STORY.

YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

" How are V/H children A,B, and C doing doctor. Paxton said in reply.

" They are doing well, however what will do with them, when they are older !''

I am planing to keep the Children A and C here in the phisilty. Child B will be used for another purpose.

" What purpose may that be Sir ?

" For getting rid of our favorite Star Ship captain of course." Paxton said with a grin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" I really can't believe that child is theirs Mal." Commander Tucker said quietly in the armory. The Commander was not used to engaging in gossip, but this was one of these topic which couldn't stay unspoken of.

" I know, with respect to the ambassador, I really never saw him as one to mess around with a human. Unless you know different !

" Well..., he did tell me once he was really fond of the human race.'' Trip said before he could think !

" Perhaps a little to fond !" Read exclaimed

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Soval, had been granted the best sleep he had had in years. He did not wake up once in the night. Nor did Amanda. The child's bond had knocked them out completely. They did not stir or move. They just slept in one another's arms !

They had not even know what hit them. Soval did not have enough time to compensate on what was going on ! He tried very hard to fight it, but he could not win the battle. He swiflty drifted of to sleep !

Everything was pitch black for serveral hours. Just like normal Vulcan sleep. It was only then, several hours later that Soval began to stir. But when he opened his eyes, he was in a bright room. It took Soval a couple of minutes when to figure out where he was.

He could not remember anything, but when he heard a voice in the midst. He instantly remembered,

"Daddy." The child called. In a neutral, but young voice.

Soval looked around, he could hear the word echoing from all directions. But could not see where it was coming from.

He finally spoke aloud, " I am here, my son !"

But there was no response, nor was there any indication that his son was here.

Finally after seconds of silence, the child responded, " I like the sound of your voice... father. "

Soval was half startled and half amused, the first real conversation he had had with his son, was about his son was attracted to his voice.

" Thank you... I will take that as a compliment." Soval responded.

" Where are you ? " He then exclaimed.

" You are in my head daddy, I can see you, but you can't see me ! I am afraid to say that me, mother and you are bonded."

" What." Soval said in complete shock.

" It only logical, when the doctors knocked me out with a Horno Spray, it had a major effect on you to.

" THEY USED A DRUG ON YOU." Soval said almost screaming. Drugs were not supposed to be used on human children. Especially half-human children.

" Where are you, where in the universe are you located, and if so, how do I get there ?''

" With all do respect daddy, I'm an infant, not a navigational system.

If Soval was human he would have ruled his eyes. He had to remind himself he was negotating with a six-month old and not an adult.

" Well is there anything else, I don't know , that I should know, my son."

" I have a twin sister Daddy."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER !


	7. Chapter 7: The Other

HEY, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING ! I hope you all are excited about the twin. I mean, if Soval has a son, he should also have a daughter, you know to get the whole family experience. Thanks for everyone who has read my story and sticked to it this far ! I really wish more of you would review. SO MAKE A PRORIETY AND REVIEW.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll

Soval's jaw fell open. Completely speechless. Not knowing what to say. He shook his head slowly back and forth.

" No, that is not possible. I would have been able to sensed her, like a sensed you !"

" With all do respect father, My sister and I are not just your child, we are half of our mother's to ! Humans do not have empathetic abilties like Vulcan's do ! Just by using logic, anyone can tell that I inherited your genes, and my sisters, our mother's. It is do to your telepathy that I inherited, that made me visible. My sister, not so much.

The child took a breath.

" We are the first of our species, me, my sister, and ...

" And who ?" Soval said worriedly.

" The other. "

" The other. " Soval repeated

" I don't know much about her father, but I know she is a V/H hybrid like me.

Soval's face was blank, he did not know what to say. Finally he asked.

" Is this child ... related to me ?

" No father, she is a decendent of another. I do not know who's child she is. But only what cause she is going to be used for."

" What cause may that be ? And what cause were you created for, if you don't mind me asking ?

" I do not know father why I was created. But I know that she was created to over throw a great leader in Star Fleet. Who this human parent is, I have no idea, but in time, it will reveal. "

" My son, I mean what I say, is there anything else crucially important I must know. Learning of your twin sister is a big shock and she can not be ignored, but I need to know where you are, so I can help you... and her." He said in the most Vulcan concerned tone.

" Father, I do not know where I am. I would tell you if I could, but I can't. "

Soval nodded his head sadly. " What will I tell your mother ? "

" About what father ? "

" Your twin, my son. "

" Well it should be easier than you think ! " The boy said.

" What do you mean, my son ? "

" When I was knocked out, it caused both you to fall asleep. So, as soon as you open her eyes and move her out of your arms. You can just confess it to her. " He said with a touch of amusment.

Soval could not believe this, he wished it would be as simple as his son said.

" Or father, you can got to Phlox, and ask if you see at mutated gene that did not come from you or mother !

" What does this have to do with proving you have a twin, my son ? "

" When faternal twin siblings are conceived, that are different genders, one of the genes must mutated. Check the Chromisome, on the second to right. You will see it is mutated. Ask Phlox to look into it. He should be able to compare this to other examples of this problem and figure it out.

" Then acted completely surprised when he does and confess it to mother. Simple as pie."

Soval was thinking otherwise, but did not question him.

" I think it's time you got up father."

" For what my son and if so, how ? "

" When I leave, you will awake. "

Soval could not see his son, but he knew he was moving away from him.

" Please don't go. " Soval said suddenly. He had just realized how much he cared for his son, even though he had never truly met him. He was afraid that if he let his son go, he would never hear from him again.

" Father, I don't want to go, but I am not needed here."

Soval raised his eyebrow, " How can he say such a thing. " He thought. " I need him and so does his mother "

" Father, I know you want me to stay, but for the time at the moment you are safe. My sister however isn't. It's my job to watch over her and make sure she is not in any trouble. I know you and mother would do the same if you both were here with me. "

" I also need to look over the other child, whoever she is."

" I see my son, where does she fall into this. She's a um a friend. " He said a little shyly

Soval nodded his head

Soval had to honor his son for saying about his sister and other girl. He would be a honorable and caring man one day. Soval thought to himself.

Soval sighed, " I know the feeling, my son, I would to do the same. "

" Thank you father. I must go now. "

Soval took a breath, " Live long and Prosper my son." He said as he did the Vulcan salute.

With a giggle, the boy exclaimed, " I will do more than that father, but Peace and long life. " And he was gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

The boy woke up in the science lab. Everything was blury at first, but then slowly, he could make things out !

He looked around, trying to see what sights were around him.

But before he could take in the complete the view, a voice in his head said, " So how it go. "

The boy looked to his side and saw his Sister. She was in another see threw box as well, waiting for him to respond.

This girl was not telepathic, but when both them were grown in the same atheater, he had struck a bond with her. It was like bonded couples. When one was seven years old, one were betrothed to a mate and a base bond was formed.

Both these children had a base bond. But it was more powerful than one. The two of them did not think badly of it. For they did not wish to be silent to one another.

" I don't know what you are talking about." He said turning the other way. Looking at the other child in the box next to him. She was completely silent. The only time when she wasn't, was when his skin was touching her's. Vulcan's could read each other's minds when they were touching. That was why they didn't touch. But they boy didn't know any different.

He loved looking at her. Especially just staring into her eyes.

" You know, it is not polite to stare. " His sister said

The boy was knocked out his day dreams. " What ? O sorry, I was just thinking ...

" About how cute she looks. " his sister said with a smirk.

" I was not !

" You were to"

" Was not. "

" I can read your mind, there no logic in denying it. She said with a little sass.

The boy just grunted. This was going to be a long day.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

I've done my part, know review.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love you Daddy

I want to take the time to thank all of the people who reviewed. My special thanks to Bina W, kahless21, Meryl, and Ihatetpring for reviewing chapter 7. So for reviewing your reward is this chapter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Soval watched as the bright room faded away. Slowly, he began to arise. His eye lids felt heavy at first, but slowly they began to move. As he opened his eyes, they were plunged into total darkness. There was not a single strand of light in this room and to make things worse, he could barely move. His head was engulfed in pain and were joints stiff. But the position he was laying made him want to close his eyes and go back to sleep. The man was to tired and was semi-unconsious. He did not even notice that Amanda was in his arms.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" Father knows of your existance, sister. "

" That is fortunate, how did he take it ?

" He was rather shocked, but was willing to accept it. However I think it would be better if you tried to contact him or mother. After all they have been threw, I think they should get to know you to.

The girl took a breath. " I want to know them, but I just can't seem to figure it out. I have to be at least empathetic but ...

" But what ? " Her brother responded.

" Father claimed you were contacting him and he could feel you threw a bond. "

" Yes." He exclaimed, not knowing what knowing what she was playing at.

" And yet mother never did, and yet she felt something ?

" So." He said

" I have never contacted anyone in my life, what if... just what if...

" What if what ?." He backfired in a irked of tone.

" What if mother and I are bonded ! "

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

" MACO Amanda Cole and the Ambassodor claim the kid is theirs." Captain Archer told his first officer.

" With all due respect, If I remember, didn't Amanda deny that the child was her's it in sickbay. " T'pol asked in a questionable voice.

" I just as cunfused, one moment she says she has nothing to do with the kid and the next... she says it her's. But whats even more cunfusing is that they claim, they have never been involved. He said with a sigh.

" I don't know what I am going to tell the adrimal. I can't even imagine the look on his face." He said putting his head on his hands.

" I just feel so stressed, from this child and everything else. I feel like its taken everything out on me and it's not even mine. I just wish for one day I can have my normal life back.

T'pol raised an eyebrow at this. " What do you mean captain ?

" Ever sense I got back to Earth, I've felt lonely and depressed. I'm probley just having effects from the expanse. That's all.

T'pol nodded her head. At least her and the captain had something in common.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

Soval opened his eyes and looked around him. " The twin. " he thought. He instantly remembered. But before he think anything else. He realized that Amanda head was on his chest . Soval gasped. This however he had forgotten.

He slowly slid out from beneath her. Then exited to the door. He had to get to sickbay, but before he could even get five feet away from Amanda's door, he heard his name called. He looked back, it was Commander

" Good morning Commander, is there something I can do for you ? "

Trip just eyed him and scanned him form head to toe. His hair was messed up. His robes ruffled up and black circles were around his eyes. " You have a rough night ambassador."

" I fail to see by rough what, do you mean ?"

Trip just looked at him and said. " I know this non of my bussiness, but is that baby yours ?''

Soval than responded a simple word, " Yes. "

Trip just looked at him, their was no way the ambassador knew what he had gotten himself into.

" If that is all commander, I most go to sickbay. "

" For what ?" The commander said in response.

" I have some questions for Phlox."

" Ahhh, ok, girl or boy ? "

" Its a boy , commander. "

" Oh ... well that's nice, I need to go to work, see ya later !"

Soval watched as the commander disappeared. He know needed to report to sickbay.

On his way there to sickbay he couldn't help but wonder so things. " Who is the other child ?" " Where are my children ?" and " What am I going to tell Amanda ?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllll

Clone B sat in the corner the room, in complete silence. Waiting for something to happen. She often watched the two children, as they stared at one another, because there was nothing else to do. She slept, ate, and watched. That was all she ever did.

She closed her eyes and felt something warm going on in her head. She could always feel to three minds in her own head. One which was her's, and two other's to which were unknown. Both of these minds seemed to be similar and different in many ways. One was completely logical, but at heart, could be emotional. And the other... Was a good mix of both. The girl found both these mind pleasing, but for once, settled on the more emotional one. Slowly she found away for her mind to sink in with his. For it was warm and loving, unlike the place she was in.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The captain was slowly glancing at his DATA pad, trying too figure out what to tell Gardner. But it was no use he just sat there totally depressed. He was about to be completely silent, when he heard loud breathing.

" Whose's their. " He said in alarm.

But could not see anyone. the breathing only got louder and more anxious.

It was only then, at that very moment, that the little child made the connection, that was between them. That she was part of him, and she was his. A tear dropped down her eye. She had no idea if she would ever in person get to meet this man. So she said only fore words.

" I love you Daddy


	9. Chapter 9: Triplets

Hey guys, sorry about my timing. I've been really busy lately. But here's another chapter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll

Soval entered sickbay, looking for doctor Phlox. He was still shocked, due to the fact of the twin. But was happy. Soval pressed the door's opening button, entered, and called out Phlox's name. He did not hear or see the doctor for several seconds. But soon after, Phlox emerged from behind the curtain. The doctor's face first looked neutral, but the sides of his mouth later curved upward.

" Is there something I might due for you ambassador?'' Phlox exclaimed.

Soval looked at him and then replied, " Yes I was wondering what my sons genes look like. I was wondering..."

" Yes." Phlox said with an even bigger smile.

" I was wondering if I might see what genes he obtained from his mother and I. "

" Of coarse, please come over here and I will show you. "

Phlox began to type on the computer. Everything was completely quiet in the room, so you could her the doctor's every move. His breath, his typing, and his humming. Minutes later, after listening to such things, Phlox pulled up the Data.

Soval looked at the Data immensely, scanning the chromosome carefully. He was able tell, which one's were Vulcan and which one's human. But that did not interest him. He was looking for the one chromosome that could help prove of the existence of the twin.

Soval searched and scanned the computer. Finally after looking for what seemed hours. But in reality only minutes. He found it, the mutated gene! He was very relieved, for a moment he had thought, he wound never find it.

Soval took a deep breath and then, stared around the room, looking for Phlox. Finally after two or three seconds, the doctor reappeared.

" Phlox, I have searched my son's chromosomes, and found something that does not logically make senses."

Phlox stared at Soval and then walked over to him. " What may that be?" he said in response.

Soval took a breath, " I noticed that one of the chromosomes, looked neither Vulcan nor Human. Logic tells me that this is a mutated gene!" He exclaimed.

Phlox, looked at the computer and then at Soval. " You would appear to be right Ambassador, it is a mutated gene. The gene appears to have been split three ways. But there is nothing to be concerned about. Here is a human saying, you will only have three times as much trouble."

" I don't understand Doctor." Soval said bluntly.

" I thought it would be unquestionable."

Soval continued to stare at Phlox bluntly.

" Your the father of the triplets. "

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

_Five days earlier_

Doctor Cory ran feverishly throughout the city. She had just been shot in the stomach, and was losing lots of blood. Terra Prime was after her, for running away. But what they didn't know was that she had stolen one the children and planned to bring him to star Fleet Command. She held onto the child with her life. Running as fast as she possible could.

She slipped and fell and more blood went down her dress. The Terra Prime agents were getting closer every second. She could see them running in the distance at her the distance. But was determined to get the child to safety. She gasped for air. Knowing if she ran any farther she would faint.

She quickly sat down, on the ground, near the San Francisco Bridge. She looked at the child and then the men that were getting closer. " This is his only chance. " She thought as she grabbed a huge floating piece of wood that someone had got rid of. She placed it in the water and then put the boy on it. Then pulled out a data Pad out of her and wrote.

_If someone finds this child, please give return him to the parents of Ambassador Soval and Amanda Cole. _

That was all she had time to write. The baby began to cry. But she stroked its cheeks and then pulled out some scissors and cut the child's hair. Put the small strands into a small flask and pushed the raft off. She wanted to cry, as far is she knew, she was sending the baby to his death. But there was no time for crying. She got up and continued to run. Slowly, she approached the Star Fleet base. She saw the agents back way. There was no way they would go anywhere near there. Doctor Cory entered the run where she saw many grand high officials'.

Mrs. Cory had learned a very valuable lesson. Even though at first she was against aliens. Know she realized that she was wrong about them. The hybrid children she had to take care of were babies and not monsters. They were just children. And they did not deserve what Paxton was doing to them.

She looked around trying to find Soval, but she felt very dizzy. Then in the Corner of the room. Subcommander T'pol and Captain Archer were talking. She knew she had to tell them about their daughter . But as she struggled to get near them. She thought she was going to die. She nearly fell, stumbles, and collapsed. But she managed.

" They're going to kill her." She said gasping.

" Excuse me. " T'pol exclaimed.

" Don't let them..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. The last thing she could physically do was hand T'pol the small flask with hairs.

" I'm sorry." Then everything went blank.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Paxton was mad at his chief medical officer's. They had lost the fourth clone! " Someone was going to have to pay for this. " He said yelling at him own sell. He thought chief medic would be the first to go, but sadly, he needed him to take care of the other clones.

But Paxton eventually, he would half to go. He couldn't have another Medical officer running away with another child.


	10. Chapter 10: Back From The Future

Hi guys, I know its been a while, but here is another chapter.

Oliver Forrest threw and reeled in his fishing line. Looking for the best possible catch he could get his hands and trying his best to not miss a thing. He watched for nearly two hours as the river ran pass him. Waiting for something to happen. A tug on the line would have been acceptable for him. But today he seemed very unlucky. He looked from left to right and glared at the cold and clear water. He was beginning to wish that his own father was here with him. He remembered like it was yesterday. Every Saturday, he and Dad, Maxwell Forrest, would come and fish. Sometimes they had the catch of the day and others, the fish that they caught would not even be worth taking home.

Tears began to enter Oliver's eyes. His father had not deserved to die. But unfortunately he did. Saving a Vulcan instead of himself. He wondered why his own father, would be willing save a Vulcan's life, and yet the Vulcan was not willing to die for his own father. He often told himself, " Why should the young, die for the old?''

Oliver wanted to think more, but he was then instantly distracted by something moving in the river. He watched as it slowly move pass it. Oliver was about to let it go when he heard crying. " Is that a.." But he didn't even have time to finish his sentence. He started running and took off after the log. Oliver jumped in the water and began to swim towards it, the screams grew louder and louder. He tried to get to the baby, but the current was strong and began pushing him under.

Fighting against the current was useless and would probably bring him to his grave. But he didn't care. He continued to push, kick, and swim until he reached his destination. Oliver grabbed the log and started back. On the way there, he had to try to get over with one less limb and be more careful. The infant began to calm down, but the water was so loud that it was really hard to tell. As he made it back to the side, he pulled himself upward along with the infant.

Oliver immediately pulled the baby out of the log and looked at him. He was fully clothed and was wearing a blue hat. Oliver then saw the Data Pad, and picked it up. He was about to read it when he heard a gun being loaded behind him. Oliver slowly turned around and saw a Vulcan boy, who had to be in his teenage years. He was guessing about thirteen.

" Son, put the gun down. " He said with as much courage as he could. But the boy just looked at him with blank expression. " Give him to me. " He said with a rather superior tune of voice. But Oliver continued to look at him, and said, " Who are you?"

" I am Sovalson Tiberius Cole"

" Ok, Sovalson please put the gun down." Oliver responded nervily. He had not expected some random Vulcan kid, to come up and threaten to shoot him. But as he began to quiver and shake, Oliver began to notice things. " Wait a minute, are you any chance related to Ambassador Soval?"

Sovalson flinched hearing his own father's name. He knew that if he did not get to his brother soon. There was going to be trouble, But before Sovalson had the chance to answer. A stun gun went off and Oliver fell to the ground unconscious.

" I hate these early twenty first century pistols, don't you?" said another teenage voice. Sovalson began to fume. " Maxwell your course of action was illogical, not only have you left this man unconscious, but his body almost hit your younger counter part! " " Wow dad, thanks for the logical pep-talk." He said sarcastically to his older brother. "

Sovalson ignored his brother and picked up the infant. He began to cradle him, but Maxwell quickly pulled the baby away. Maxwell began to rock him back and forth. The infant began to smile. " Aww, I like me." Sovalson smirked at his brother's comment. " Maxwell we need to find T'les and get your younger counterpart to mother and father! We cannot sit around and do nothing. The future off the Federation depends on us! If we fail, Paxton's, Gardner's, and V'las's ideas will corrupt Earth. We must stop them."

Maxwell took a breath " Ok fine, just how exactly do you plan to get to Enterprise Mr. If you haven't noticed, were down here and Enterprise is up there. He said pointing to the sky.

" Simple, were going to beam aboard Enterprise." Sovalson responded and then pulled out his communicator. " Sovalson to Lorian, two to beam up. "

T'pol sat silently in the captain chair. She was examining her DATA PADD, looking over the resent warp results. All was quiet, until she heard a small beeping noise. " Commander were being hailed." Hoshi exclaimed. T'pol nodded for her to put it threw. There was no way T'pol knew what to expect and she was completely surprised when she saw who showed up on the screen.

" Hello mother!" T'pol's eye's nearly exploded out of her head. " Lorian !" She said in a rather week voice. " It is agreeable to see you again. T'pol exclaimed. " As you mother, I need to come aboard and talk to you and Captain Archer. I will bring some guests. Its very important." He continued. "Yes Lorian, I will notify the Captain...and your father, you are here." " I would like that mother, see you in a few." Lorian was about to long off, but his mother stopped him. " Lorian." " Yes mother?" " It is good to see you again." " As you." And the screen went blank.

T'pol began to press the buttons on her armrests. " T'pol to Captain Archer." But there was no reply. " Captain Archer." But there was no reply again. No one knew, but the captain was on he knees breathing immensely. He was in complete shock. Had he simply imagined? Or was something else that he had no knowledge of working. The voice had come from inside his head. But how? " Impossible." He thought, shaking his head. His calm beeped and he heard T'pols voice. He slowly stood up and answered it.

" Yes?" " Captain please come to the bridge immediately." Jonathan sighed. " On my way." And walked out the door. Not knowing what to expect. When he reached the bridge, he asked, " What's going on?" T'pol quickly blurted out. " Lorian's back." "What." " Lorian is back, he just hailed me and wants to meet with us right now. He say's it is urgent. " Captain Archer was shocked. " Wow, this is very surprising. But wait, what are we going to tell the Ambassador, I mean if he see's then we will spend an hour just trying to explain to him about this. And then after that, he will take another hour explaining how this is logically impossible and that time travel does not exist."

" We will worry about that when the time comes, for now, we must meet Lorian and his ... guests." " Lorian brought guests." Captain Archer exclaimed " Apparently so." T'pol counter backed. " Lets go then." And the two walked down to the airlock with a group off MACO's. They watched as Lorian's small shuttle pod came in. They walked closer to the door and saw it open.

" Lorian." Captain Archer said happily and went to shake the man's hand. " It nice to see you Captain." He the released his grip and went over to his mother. He raised the Ta'al and waited for his mother to respond. " It is good to see you are well, my son. " She exclaimed. " You to mother. "

Sovalson walked out of the shuttle along with his brother Maxwell. He saw Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'pol's eye's widen. " Are these your children?" Captain Archer asked politely. Lorian looked as if he was going to laugh. " No this is Sovalson and Maxwell Cole. They come from about thirteen years in your future and there also two of the three triplets you're tracking. Except the one's in this time zone are only six month's old.

" We need to talk about this and some other things in private." Lorian then responded. But Captain Archer was only half listening. He was examining the two boys. There was no logic in denying it. They were definitely Soval's sons. Sovalson was the spitting image of his father. His face was built exactly the same. He was very tall. Sovalson's hair was the same silky Vulcan hair, except his was black not whitish gray like his father's. His eyebrows were curved upward. Sovalson was very built. But his eye's. They were not completely Vulcan or Human. They showed his mixed heritage.

Maxwell on the other hand, was a good mix between his mother and father. He also had his father's face. But his eyebrows were curved downward. His hair color was also black like his father, but curly like his mother. He was exactly the same height as his brother, but was a little skinner than him, like his mother. His eyes however, were completely his father's. His brother's had been the same shade when they were younger, but they began to turn more hazel-brown as he aged.

" Yes, yes we should Lorian. " Captain Archer responded. Sovalson then turned around and went back into the shuttle. Thirty second's later, he came back with his brother's younger counter part. " Who's that." The Captain exclaimed, curiously. " My brother's younger counter part, we recued him before we came here. He is the youngest of the three triplets." The Captain tried to take him, but Sovalson would not let him. " We need to talk first Captain, then after that, I will give him to you.

The Captain nodded his head and the walked to his private briefing room. He opened the door and sat down. " So what do you need to tell me!" He said rather sternly. Sovalson took a breath and then began. " Until recently, you learned that three Vulcan-Human hybrids were born. " Sovalson stopped not knowing how to word what he was going say, but some how managed to continue on. " My father is being accused of having an affair with my mother and creating three children. This is a lie."

" Then how are you here." T'pol said half humoring him, half questioning him. " I was created in a cloning lab by a group called Terra Prime." Sovalson responded. He was about to continue when Captain Archer irrupted him. " Terra Prime?" " Terra Prime is a terrorist group who is trying to destroy the future Federation between aliens and humans. Their leader is John F. Paxton. He owns a mining physicality on the moon and that is where the four, well now currently three children are being held. Sovalson exclaimed. " Four, I thought you were the eldest of three triplet." The captain continued. " I am, the forth binary clone or also known as clone B is not biologically related to me. T'pol raised an eyebrow and Lorian began to shake. Lorian then responded. " You see that's what we need to talk about mom and Captain Archer." T'pol looked perplexed, " About what?" they both responded. " About the forth clone." Lorian said a little shyly.

" Captain have you been slightly depressed, feel as if someone is always watching you, and been hearing strange voices in your head? " How on Earth would you know about that?" They Captain asked nervily. " Again it's about the forth clone !"

" What about it?" Captain Archer exclaimed. " Captain that it is a she and that she is you and my mother's daughter !"

!

So ? What do you think. Please review ! I put extra hard work into this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Daughter of Archer

Hi, I would like to thank Bina, Meryl, and I Hate T'Pring for reviewing.

Also I am going to answer some questions! First Meryl, Sovalson and Maxwell, the teenage boy that are working with Lorian, are from the future. The infant in Maxwell's arms was his younger self from his past, in another time zone. The infant comes from the time zone where the story takes place.

T'les is Archer's daughter. The T'les talking inside Archer's head was the six-month infant. Also, Sovalson and Maxwell came back in time to find T'les. The T'les from their OWN time- zone.

I Hate T'pring, I will reveal later what sort of a name is Tiberius.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

_Flash Back_

_" Sovalson, you worry to much. I will be fine doing this alone. " T'les exclaimed as they to walk threw the forest. It had been a very cloudy day and then sun was beginning to darken. But it did not scare T'les, she was determined to find the technology that Daniels had left for her here, in this dark depressing forest, to do and complete her mission._

_ She looked up and down, left and right, and over and under things. " T'les, I forbid you to go, what if something unfortunate were to happen to you. If you were to get hurt or even worse, I don't know what your family would do." Sovalson said in very concerned tone. They walked forward, ducking branches and pushing sticks aside. "Sovalson." She said rather sadly, breathing inward and outward. " What is it?" Sovalson responded with the same tone as before._

_" I have to do this." For a moment, T'les thought she was going to cry. But she constrained her emotions, like all Vulcans did. " Why, why must you? No one is forcing you to do so!" There was a hint of irritation in Sovalson's voice. T'les looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. " I cannot tell you." _

_Sovalson was hurt. They had been friends from the moment they met and had never kept anything from one another. " And why not." He said in a Vulcan neutral tone as he continued to walk threw the ever-dark forest. "Because it's for your safety, I don't want you to get involved." T'les replied, constraining more tears with a blank emotionless expression. _

_" T'les, I don't want you to leave, and beside, playing with time is very dangerous business. " He continued, but before Sovalson had the chance to say anything more, T'les exclaimed, " But is even more dangerous, to let people who wish to change timeline for their own desire's play with it. There is a temporal agent working for the Zindi and beside, an alternating universe has been created. If anything bad happens, and my father need's to be swayed in the right direction, then I am the only one who can convince him. " _

_" Beside, my brother needs me." She finished, stepping over another branch. Sovalson took a breath, " Then let, your brother do so, not yourself. " He said, in a gentle Soval voice. " Sovalson, there is only one problem, Lorian is not my father's son. He is my half-brother." Sovalson raised an eyebrow. He had no been expecting that, but now that he thought about it. Lorian did look immensely different._

_He was about to respond, but T'les took of when she saw a box neatly planted on the ground. " T'les, please, do not run!" But she had taken off. T'les grabbed the box and opened it and picked the device up. " T'les don't." But it was to late. She dialed on the time keeping device, where she wanted to go. " Goodbye Sovalson, I…"But did not have time to finish what she was about to say. She was gone in seconds. _

_Sovalson ran to where she had been and feel on both his knees. His head laded on his hands. " No." He moaned, and then sun set. _

There was an awkward silence of shock. No one spoke because they all knew it was true. T'pol knew she was the mother of the child that Lorian spoke of. There was no logic in denying it. T'pol had a bond with her child that connected her with her daughter. She internally felt it! It was strong. The child's emotions had a major affect on her.

Before she could respond, the captain fell side ways and fainted, his head landing in Maxwell's lap. " Quick, water." Maxwell responded in concern. Lorian quickly passed his glass to him. But to everyone's surprise, Maxwell began to gulp the water down. He slammed the glass on the table and then smacked the captain right on the cheek with his hand.

The captain shot and stood up. He began to shake when on his feet. " Captain are you alright?" T'pol said in concern. " Yes, I'm fine! I just had the strangest dream, which Lorian was here, telling me we had kid! " He blurted out, before he could stop it. " Wow, what a quisidence, we were just talking about that!" Maxwell said, humoring the Captain.

" What! This is so not happening." The captain said in misery. Being a father was the last thing he had wanted to be at the moment. " Do you believe this T'pol?" He said with desperation.

" Captain, I do believe this! I know it is true!" T'pol replied with a matter a fact tone. The Captain just looked at everyone. It seemed like he was the only one who was having trouble believing such a thing. He continued to breath in and out. " Where exactly are the children being held again?

_Flash Back _

_" No! No! No!" Sovalson chanted. " Daniels, I know your listening! Bring her back this instant! There was no response. When being quiet, you could hear anything. The wind whistling, the branches shaking in the distance, and animals moving threw out the night._

_" She's only a child! You can't send her back in time." But there was still no response. He listened, but did not hear anything that would indicate a human lurking around. " Please, I will do anything!" He exclaimed panting._

_" Anything?" Came a voice from behind tree. Sovalson turned around; it was Daniels, staring at him intensely. Sovalson did not say anything. He simply watched Daniels as Daniels watched him. " Well Sovalson, how longs it been? Three or four years?" He said in calmly, waiting for an answer. _

_" Bring her back! Sovalson blurted out, before he could think. Daniels stared at him. " I can't do that, but I can bring you to her. " Sovalson felt defeated even though he had no lost anything, but his pride. " Then let it be done." He said silently not knowing what to expect. Then there was a great flash of light and all was silent. _

" Yes Captain?" Phlox exclaimed. Not knowing what to expect. A lot had happened in the last few days so it was hard to see what would come next. " Is the Ambassador there? " The Captain asked hopingly. He did not want the Ambassador to see the other Enterprise. That would be a nightmare he thought.

" Yes Captain, he is!" Phlox replied happily as usual. " Good, tell him will be right there, Archer out! " The Captain exclaimed. Sovalson looked at the captain. He trusted him, but he did not want to give his infant brother to the Captain.

Captain Archer extended his arms in front of Sovalson. " Sovalson, give Maxwell's younger counter part to the Captain." Lorian exclaimed. Sovalson nodded and gently put the baby in Captain Archer's arms. " I'll take good care of him." He replied. Sovalson looked up at him and looked him in the eye. " You better!"

Paxton looked at the hybrid infants. " Forty Eight hours," he murmured to himself. " You will not succeed." Exclaimed Sovalson's younger counterpart. Paxton turned around, " Be quiet it! You're the last person I need to talk to! He said very annoyed. " There is still time! You can change this and do what's right! Sovalson said calmly. He wanted to be with his parents. But Paxton wouldn't grant such a request. " I am doing what's right!" Paxton retorted. " Goodbye by It," and he headed for the door.

Sovalson looked from side to side. Glancing at his sister and at the girl next to him. But unfortunately, she was glancing the other way. This did not fit Sovalson's liking and he began to squirm to get her attention. " Oh, stop acting like a baby!" Responded his sister. Sovalson began to stop squirming and replied," I am a baby." And then continued to squirm. " That's real mature of you, bro." The girl turned and looked at him. Sovalson began to smile internally to himself. He had won. Sovalson began to stare at her, intensely. " How many times am I going to have to tell you? DO. NOT. STARE. His sister blurted out.

Sovalson groaned. His sister sometimes acted as if she were his mother. " I'm only looking at her." He said as if her as if he was totally innocent. " Whatever." His sister responded. Sovalson took a breath. " Oh, and if you don't stop, when we meet mom and dad, I'll tell them you've been checking out the girl next door. Sovalson smirked. " With all do respect, do you really think that mother and father are going to believe their six-month son is checking out the girl right next to me. And by the way it's staring !


	12. Chapter 12: T'Les and T'Nell

T'les ran through the deep cold snow of Andoria. She was very tired, but knew there was not a moment to lose. T'les was an easy target. Anyone could take her out if they wanted. A person could hear her moving for miles, but the wind helped hide it. But as her feet tromped against the cold ice floor. This unfortunately, later started a long pattern of echoes that could be later heard from a distance. T'les turned, moving around a couple of giant ice blocks. She turned her head, but later regretted it. She tripped down a long flight of ice. T'les ruled over multiple times before she reached the bottom. She ended with a big thump on the ground. One moment she felt fine, the next she was in complete pain. Her hand gripped her leg. A sharp piece of his had sliced it open and blood began to slowly pour out of it.

T'les began to feel sick. She then vomited all over the ground. But to her surprise, it was not the contents of her stomach, but it was worse, blood. T'les's green blood began to cover the ice floor. She constrained all emotions, including the tears building up behind her eyelids. T'les attempted to move, but her whole body went into state of pain. She squinted her eyes, and began to constrain her emotions like all Vulcan's did. They began to disappear, like a piece of scratch paper that got removed from a desk. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out. T'les began to think of happy memories, for they were the only things that could keep her from becoming emotional.

_T'les, Sovalson, Maxwell, T'Nell, and Aaron sat around Soval as he began to play the Lira. The music was calm and peaceful. This made the five of them want to go to sleep that was exactly Soval wanted. The triplets and T'les were only three at the time and Aaron was one. They lay down on the clean, white sheet on the floor and began to breath softly. Aaron had managed to get to sleep, but the others were still listening keenly._

_Amanda sat in chair in the corner of the room, rubbing her swollen stomach. She was six months pregnant and was very tired. Listening to her mate play calmed her a great deal. Maxwell and T'Nell began to close their eyes and both lay down on her floor. T'les went over to hold her younger adopted brother Aaron in her arms. Aaron did not seem to care for he was too tired. Sovalson however, was still sitting. His legs crossed and both his eyes closed. He breathed in and out very slowly. He was trying to mimic his father's express to the best of his ability. Soval raised and eyebrow at this. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride. " Hu." Amanda said to herself as she breathed heavily. Soval's eyes flashed open and dropped the lira on the floor and ran to her side. " What is the matter, wife." He said with concern._

_Amanda looked at him. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant he had become very jumpy." The baby kicked!" She said with some happiness. Soval looked at her and then began to caress her stomach. Sovalson and T'les began to watch them. There was a hint of a smile on both their lips. They both began lay down. Sovalson put his arm around T'les's. They both remained in this place for less than ten seconds. The moment ended when Sovalson's father shot him a dirty look, which led to the boy removing his hand. Amanda however thought it was cute. Sovalson began to blush and T'les began to giggle._

T'les began to stand up slowly on the ice. Tears reached her eyes, but she knew she had to keep going. " I thought I told you to always use the buddy system." Exclaimed a familiar voice. T'les looked all around her and then saw her friend out of the corner of her eye. " T'Nell." She muttered under her breath." How did you find me?" She finished. T'Nell looked at her. " Daniels gave me directions."

T'less nodded at her, understanding she was humoring her. " May you?" She replied, putting a hand on her leg. T'Nell noticed the blood and began to run to her side. She looked at it. " What happened to you?" T'Nell said with great concern. T'les looked at her and sighed. " I had a minor mishap."

T'Nell looked at her and then pulled off a strip of cloth from her jacket. She began to wrap it around her friend's leg. " We need to get you some help! And we need to get out of the cold." T'les nodded in agreement, but knew the odds of finding help were slim. T'les intended to get up, but fell to her knee's as soon as she stood. T'Nell crabbed her side and helped her up. "Thank you!" T'les replied. " What are friends for. "? T'Nell responded. T'les gave her a Vulcan smile.

They were both on their feet, when they saw shadows moving in the distance. Both the girls felt the emotion of fear, but it stopped when they saw an old Andorian women. " Who are you? " T'Nell said with some bravery. The old women looked at them and responded, " I am friend." She responded to the previous question. She squinted her eyes as she looked to the two girls. " You are not from this time?" She finished and then heard the two girls gasp.

" What makes you say that?" T'les asked. The old women looked at them, "I am telepathic." She responded bluntly. T'les and T''Nell looked at one another and then at the old women. " I see!" T'les replied, but T'nell ignored her comment. " My friend needs help! She is bleeding to death."

The old women looked at wound that lay on her leg. " Come, I will help you!" They both nodded and moved toward her.

...

(Six-month-old children.)

Sovalson, T'nell, and T'les sat in mining facility sickbay as the doctor's looked over them. They were doing their daily checkup. Paxton walked in everyday around the same time. " How are they?" He said, questioning the closest medical doctor. The Doctor looked partially nerved, but then responded to Paxton's question! " They are all well, I see no signs of sickness what so ever.

Paxton looked at him. " That's good, because you are officially being given more work in your new profession." He exclaimed. The Doctor looked at him and nodded. He took this as a good sign. " What must I do, Sir?" He asked politely. Paxton looked at him and signaled to the guards. They left the room and cam back with a cart. The three children looked up at this and saw on the top of the cart was a clear box. However inside the clear box was a baby! All of the children's eyes widen including the doctors. But the guards were not done; they then pushed in two more. Sovalson looked up at the two children, he was about to say something, but his sister caught him off. " I didn't know children could have antennas!" She exclaimed amazed as she turned to her brother. But to her NON-surprise, she found Sovalson staring at T'les, who was staring at another pointed ear baby.

T'Nell eyed the infant. She had blond hair and blue eyes. T'Nell eyed her and then T'les. She noticed a small resemblance in their facial structure. " What is this!"? The doctor exclaimed in shock. Paxton smirked immensely. " These are clones G, H, I. " He responded with a tone in his voice. The doctor had a sign of anger in his voice. " I thought there are were only four clones!" He was mad that his superior had not told them about these children.

Paxton looked at him. " I understand you are mad, but according to science, if you were to grow a hundred clones only one would survive. We were apparently wrong. The human and alien DNA merged better than expected and now we have a bunch of screaming infants." He said with some disgust in his voice. The Doctor stared at him. " Are you saying there are more?" He said with shock in his voice. Paxton eyed him. " All in good time. All in good time!" He finished.

...

Daniels stood in front of the time temporal council. They were all discussing Daniels actions. Trying to decide, if he did it for the good of many or good of the few. " Agent Daniels, explain yourself!" The minister said sternly. Daniels refused to look afraid. " My actions were taken in the best for the future and the temporal agents." He said bravely.

The council looked at him. " Please explain how sending six children back in time is the best for future." He replied to the recent response. Daniels looked at him. " These children are the future of the Federation, I have seen the future. These children will be great leaders. They will lead the three of their governments to the best decisions they can make. Because of this, many will want them dead. I am training them to be strong in the mind and body. I am also teaching them to work together."

The council looked at him. " You are to complete this mission. Once you have succeeded, you will return and we will discuss this further. Case dismissed. " The minister finished. Daniels nodded and walked out of the door, he needed to find T'les and T'nell.

...

Captain Archer and Commander T'pol walked to sickbay. As soon, as they had left the briefing room, T'pol had taken Maxwell's younger counter part from the Captain. She held tightly to his stomach the whole time they walked. T'pol could feel him breath into his her shoulder. His breath was warm. All was well, until Maxwell took the opportunity to drool into her shoulder. T'pol raised an eyebrow at this, finding a smiling six-month old with saliva all over his mouth and her shoulder cloth wet.

The Captain looked very depressed, but managed to look amused when he saw this. Maxwell looked happy and content. He was smiling and began to kick his legs up and down. T'pol looked at the Captain, " We should get to sickbay Captain." She then nodded. Captain Archer agreed, but as he began to walk, he stopped in his steps. What was he going to tell Soval? There was no way he would believe this.

Captain Archer and T'pol found the way to sickbay and opened the doors. There they found Soval talking to Phlox. As soon as the entered the place the two stopped talking. " Captain." The ambassador acknowledged him, but eyes drifted to T'pol who held the infant. Soval did not know what to say.

"Ambassador, meet your son!" The captain responded.

.


End file.
